Like Mother Like Daughter
by Lauren Lydia Jane Mikaelson
Summary: "You have no idea of the future I have planned for us. You, me, Katherine, Damon. No rules." There's Katherine, who we all love to hate, but you haven't seen anything yet. Meet her mom, Irena. "You can't trust her, Elena." And you know what they say, like mother like daughter. Rated T for now, may go up. Kind of Salvatores/OC/Originals
1. Prologue

**So this a little idea I had. I don't know. I have writer's block for my other TVD story, so I'm hoping this'll help me somehow. **

**So anyway, this story is kind of Salvatores/Originals/OC's kinda thing, like she'll be with Klaus one decade and Damon the next kinda thing, and then that all goes to the present. So my OC, Irena (ur-ee-na) is the manipulative Katerina/Katherine's mother. And you know what they say, like mother like daughter. ;) Anyway, I'm really looking forward to this story, so please review! And, by the way, the foreign languages in this story will all be at the END of the chapter, so you can find the English translations. Just let me know if you have a problem and I'll try to help. **

**So, enjoy and review!  
**_ Amen Omen-Ben Harper_

_What started as a whisper  
Slowly turned into a scream  
Searching for an answer  
Where the question is unseen  
I don't know where you came from  
And if don't know where you've gone  
Old friends become old stranger  
Between the darkness and the dawn_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Irena Petrova**_

_Bulgaria, 1490_

_Cries filled the room. Irena gently ran a wet cloth over Katerina's forehead, hushing her. _

_(1)"Natisnete otnovo__," the maid ordered again. Katerina screamed again, making__ her want to wince. Irena pressed her lips to Katerina's forehead, rocking her back and forth slightly. _

"_Vie ste nared, dobre li si, otnovo, Katerina, otnovo," Irena breathed, allowing her to squeeze my hand. _

"_Boli Mama," she moaned, leaning her head back against Irena's chest._

"_Znam , dete , az znam , che e pochti kŭm kraya si . __Oshte edin tlasŭk , skŭpa moya," Irena said sympathetically, brushing her hair back. She gave one final cry, heaving, before smaller cries were heard. Katerina let out a relieved breathe, her chest contracting, before a smile lit her face. _

"_Tya e momiche," the maid said, wiping the baby's face gently. An ecstatic smile lit both Katerina's and Irena's face. _

"_Tya e momiche, Mama!" Katerina laughed gleefully._

"_Tya e momiche, Katerina," Irena smiled gently, reaching over to accept the infant. The maid gave her a smile, holding her arms, only to startle at the words coming from the man in the doorway._

"_Kakvo si mislish, che pravish , zheno? Daĭ mi go!" he ordered. Katerina could only watch in horror as the maid slowly passed the baby to her father. _

"_Ne Papa, molya! Molya ya dade na men! Pozvolete mi da ya zadŭrzha samo vednŭzh, molya Papa, umolyavam te!" __Katerina mourned. Irena stood, letting go of her daughter's hand to stand in front of her husband._

"_Andon molya , neka Katerina ya zadrŭzhte," she begged, tears already forming in her eyes. _

"_Andon Umolyavam vi , ne pravete tova!" she cried, hands reaching out to grab the baby. _

"_Papa molya, molya, az prosto iskam da ya dŭrzhi!" __Katerina pleaded, swinging her legs to the side of the bed, stumbling. _

"_Ne Katerina , pochivka, sednete , vie ne ste dobre!" __Irena reached her daughter's side, quickly, catching her. _

"_Daĭte si dalech," Andon ordered, shoving the still crying bundle into his eldest son's arms. _

"_Ne brat , molya te, umolyavam te , Bogdan, molya!" __Katerina fell to her knees, her mother falling with her to support her body. Bogdan looked between his mother and sister, then to his father. _

"_Idi sega, momche!" Andon wacked his son on the head. Quickly, with another word, he left. _

"_Ne, moeto bebe , moeto bebe! __Mama-," Katerina sobbed, her fingers wrapping in her mother's night gown. _

"_Hush , dete, tya shte bŭde nared, tya shte se opravi," Irena said soothingly, rocking her back and forth. _

"_Tya shte bŭde nared," she murmured, kissing Katerina's forehead._

**~LMLD~**

_England, 1492_

"_Excuse me," Elijah said politely to the two women in front of him. They dismissed him with giggles, allowing him to walk towards the man who had requested his presence. _

"_Ahh, good evening, Trevor," he greeted pleasantly. The woman beside Trevor smiled at both of them before he turned to Elijah. _

"_I'm pleased you could join us."_

"_I could not miss the birthday celebration," Trevor said humbly._

"_No, considering the gift you claim to bare. Where are these mystery girls of which you speak?" Elijah looked around Trevor curiously._

"_Right this way."_

_Trevor led him through the party, coming to two women. _

"_My dear," he gently touched the arm of one, making her turn. Elijah watched, almost entranced by the brunette beauty before him. _

"_Hello," she greeted in an English accent. _

"_Forgive me, you remind me of someone," he said after a beat of silence. _

"_Well she must have been very beautiful," the other woman teased, wrapping an arm around the brunette's waist with a gentle smile. Blushing, the brunette turned into the other's shoulder, giving Elijah time to inspect her. The other woman had dark, blonde hair, streaks of brown and blonde mixing together in intricate braids and curls around her head like a halo. Dark blue eyes met his. _

"_Katerina, Irena, may I introduce the Lord Elijah," both girls turned to him, surprise clear on their faces when he offered a hand. _

_Quickly, the brunette, Katerina, put her hand in his, taking a deep, shaky breath. _

"_Pleasure, my Lord," she bowed her head, curtsying quickly. _

"_Pleasure's mine," he kissed her hand, "Katerina." _

_Turning to the blonde, Elijah smiled and took her hand as she curtsied. _

"_It is an honor, my Lord," Elijah kissed her hand, looking up at her. _

"_The honor is mine, Miss Irena," he said again, smiling as she blushed._

**~LMLD~**

"_So where is this mysterious host we've heard so much about?" Irena implored, sandwiched in between Elijah and Katerina. _

"_Fashionably late," Elijah sighed internally._

"_He likes to make an entrance." Elijah turned, sensing his brother near. _

"_Here he is," Elijah raised his hand, gesturing towards the archway, where you could see his brother's shadow. Katerina and Irena turned, both curious, though neither were able to make out his face, only his dark blonde hair. _

_Suddenly he appeared from the crowd, making his way straight towards the trio. _

"_Katerina, Irena, may I introduce to you, the Lord Niklaus," Elijah said politely as Niklaus joined his brother's side. Both girls curtsied, eyes staying on his form. _

_Niklaus reached forward, gently taking Katerina's hand, while Irena watched Elijah curiously, seeing the satisfied look on his face. _

"_Niklaus is the name my father gave me," he let go of Katerina's hand, taking Irena's and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. _

"_Please," he straightened, giving them both a close-lipped smile._

"_Call me Klaus."_

**~LMLD~**

"_From where have you come, my ladies?" Klaus wondered, still watching the two with sharp eyes. _

"_We're new to town, my Lord," Katerina supplied. _

"_Katerina and Irena are from Bulgaria," Elijah said, his eyes only straying to Irena and Katerina for a second before they were back on his brother._

_(2)"Zradevei, moite dami," Klaus smirked, making both girls beam and laugh, surprised. _

"_Very good," Irena praised. _

"_Do you mind brother," Klaus looked at his brother smiling, though his eyes said he didn't have much of a choice. _

"_A moment alone with Katerina," he smiled at the brunette, making her blush and the blonde to giggle._

"_No, not at all. Happy Birthday, brother," Elijah said warily. _

_Irena smiled at Katerina as the brunette reached forward, looping an arm through Klaus'. _

"_Shall we, Irena?" Elijah offered the blonde his arm. She smiled, taking it wordlessly. The brother's led the two away from each other, glancing once over the girl's heads to give each other a look. _

_They had found the doppelgänger. _

_**~LMLD~**_

_Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864_

_Stefan stood in the doorway of his home, arms behind his back as the black carriage rolled in the through the gates. The carriage rolled to a stop, and the first out was a short, black woman. The second was a blonde girl, in her early twenties, wearing a burgundy dress, with a black hat and shawl, with white gloved hands that took the offered help from the black woman. Raising her head, her dark red lips were pulled into a smirk, dark blue eyes sparkling. She stepped out of the way, turning to help another girl out. This one wore white, her dark brown hair curled and pulled up, an identical smirk on her dark lips. When she looked up, her eyes connected with Stefan's, and her smirk widened. _

_Stefan slowly waltzed down the steps, coming to a stop in front of the two girls. _

"_You must be Mrs. Pierce," he said to the blonde, bowing slightly. _

"_Please," she smiled pleasantly, offering her hand to Stefan. _

"_Call me Iria." She curtsied, smile widening when Stefan pecked her covered hand, eyes staying on his as he straightened._

"_This is my daughter," she turned then, dropping his gaze and hand, to gesture to the brunette next to her._

"_Katherine," the brunette supplied, curtsying to Stefan. Stefan lowered his head respectfully, eyes straying between the two. _

**~LMLD~**

"_Wait!" Stefan followed his brother out of the house. _

"_Where did you learn this game?" he wondered as they went to two different ends of the grass._

"_Camp outside of Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Stanford. Catch!" Damon tossed the ball to his brother. _

"_Wait-wait, what are the rules?" Stefan laughed, trying to dodge Damon._

"_Who needs rules?" Iria's voice carried, a smirk on her lips as she walked outside. Katherine trailed behind her, following her down the stairs._

"_Mind if we join you?" Katherine asked sweetly, both coming to a stop in front of the boys. _

"_Uh," Stefan tossed the ball between his hands. _

"_You could uh, you could get hurt," he panted, smiling gently. _

"_My brother, likes to, play rough," Stefan gestured to Damon behind him, who eyed the two girls curiously. Katherine laughed. _

"_Somehow, I think that you play rougher," she reached forward, placing her hands on top of his. She let out another laugh, taking the ball out of his hands and twirling away, running down the path. With a laugh and a smile at the boys, Iria followed her, lifting her skirt. Stefan stared after them. Damon watched them, then looked back at Stefan. _

"_Why are you standing there? Those are two girls who clearly want to be chased," Damon raised his eyebrows when Iria caught Katherine making them both laugh when she reached around and grabbed the ball. _

"_If you don't do it, I will," Damon scoffed lightly, sprinting to reach the two girls. Stefan laughed, taking off after his brother. _

**~LMLD~**

_Damon walked by the Pierces' open door, stopping when he saw Iria sitting in front of the mirror. _

"_Mr. Salvatore," Iria's voice broke the silence as she took off her bracelet. Damon looked down at his shoes, almost ashamed. _

"_Spying on a lady is a sign of __**very**__ poor manners," she admonished lightly, looking up at him through the mirror. Damon tilted his head, stepping through the doorway. _

"_My apologies, Miss Iria," he apologized. _

"_But since you're here," she huffed, turning in the mirror, trying to reach the strings on her corset. _

"_My corset strings seem to be knotted," she gazed at Damon intensely. _

"_I wonder if you can undo them," she slowly smiled _

"_Of course," Damon said respectfully, walking closer. Iria smirked as Damon set down his hat, turning to stand in the full length body mirror. _

_Damon came up behind her, pulling her curled hair over one shoulder. _

"_Will you miss me while off defending the South," she purred, leaning her head back on his shoulder as his hand slid over her skin. _

"_I shall," Damon whispered quietly, slowly unknotting her corset strings. _

"_Then I hope you hurry back," she said expectantly. _

"_I fear I will be lonely with you away," Iria tilted her head, still gazing into the mirror. _

"_I would think Stefan and Miss Katherine should be company enough," he said gruffly, making her turn in his arms. _

"_Is it so wrong for us to want you both?" Iria pouted, gazing into his eyes. _

"_Promise me that you will return quickly," she brushed her hand along his jaw._

"_I promise," he breathed. _

**~LMLD~**

_Katherine giggled, running through the grass maze. She stumbled, reaching the statue. _

"_I win, what's my prize?" Katherine fluttered her eye lashes as Iria and Stefan reached her seconds later. _

"_What would you like it to be?" Damon's voice interrupted before Stefan could reply. All three looked towards him._

"_They extended your leave?" Stefan smiled at his brother. _

"_I was simply having too much fun to return to battle," Damon smiled and stood. _

"_Your commitment to the Confederacy is inspiring," Stefan's voice was full of amusement as he hugged his brother, both slapping each other's back a couple times, laughing._

"_Well this works out wonderfully for us," Katherine smiled, walking forward, Iria right behind. _

"_How's that, Miss Katherine?" the brothers kept an arm around each other's necks, smiling at the two ladies._

"_Now we have both of you to keep us entertained," Katherine said shamelessly. _

"_First and foremost," Iria stepped forward._

"_Katherine needs an escort to the Founders' Ball," she smiled sweetly, wrapping an arm around Katherine's waist. _

"_And what of you, Miss Iria?" Damon wondered, looking between his brother, Katherine and Iria. _

"_I promised George Lockwood I would go with him. Poor man, his girl's too sick to attend so I stepped forward and offered my assistance," Iria smiled. _

"_Well how charitable of you, Miss Iria," Damon smiled, letting go of Stefan. _

"_Well?" Katherine and Iria raised their eye brows._

"_I would be honored," Stefan said at the same time as Damon said, "With pleasure." Both brothers looked at each other. _

_Katherine and Iria shared a smirk. _

"_The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue," Katherine mused, slowly walking past them. _

"_How will I ever choose?" Katherine wondered aloud, walking past them, Iria trailing after her. _

**~LMLD~**

_Lockwood Mansion, 1864_

"_Look who found his dancing shoes," Katherine purred as her and Stefan danced. After playing with the two brothers for a while, Katherine had finally chosen Stefan. _

_Stefan leaned forward, trying to capture her lips, making Katherine's hand fly up. _

"_Uh! No touching Mr. Salvatore, those are the rules," Katherine teased. _

_Stefan narrowed his eyes playfully. _

"_I thought you didn't believe in rules," he said as they continued to dance. Katherine just smiled and lightly scoffed. _

"_My brother still upset that you chose me to escort you?" Stefan looked at his brother, standing with his hands clasped behind his back. _

"_Well Damon needs to concede that his younger brother is a better dancer." She giggled. _

**~LMLD~**

"_Stefan," Katherine followed him up the staircase. _

"_How long do you plan on staying in Mystic Falls?" Stefan wondered, offering his hand to help her up the last steps. _

"_As long as Mother and I are wanted," she took his hand, reaching the top landing. _

"_Your father has been very kind to give us shelter," she continued, dropping his hand and walking down the hall. _

"_How could we not, losing your family in a fire?" Stefan implored. _

"_Grateful you and your mother made it out of Atlanta," he stopped walking, making Katherine stop and turn. _

"_So I gather we're wanted?" Katherine smirked. _

"_Uh, very much so," he laughed sheepishly. _

"_I know, we've only known each other for a short while, and I know I have competition for your affections,"-and Iria's, though neither said it-, "but I've never met a woman, quite like you," Stefan stared at her, entranced. _

"_I-I look at you and I see," Stefan smiled. _

"_An angel. And to touch your skin," Stefan raised a gloved hand to her cheek. _

"_My body ignites. I kiss you, and I know that I'm falling in love," Stefan slowly leaned forward, catching her lips. Katherine sucked in breath when he pulled away, looking in to her eyes desperately. _

"_I am in love with you," Stefan said determinedly. _

"_There's just so much you don't know about me Stefan," Katherine looked down before catching his eyes again. _

"_More to learn and love," Stefan gave a short laugh. _

"_I must say goodnight," Katherine looked away. _

"_I've upset you?" Stefan asked before she could walk away. Katherine looked up. _

"_No," Katherine shook her head, slightly breathless. _

"_Y-You haven't upset me, just surprised me." Katherine stared at his face-his eyes, full of hope._

"_Until tomorrow," she walked away without another word. Stefan heard a door open and close, before Iria's voice shattered the silence. _

"_Stefan!" he turned towards the blonde standing on the stairs, her eyes light and smile wide. _

"_Come and dance with me!" she commanded gently, offering him a hand. Stefan felt a laugh build up inside him. _

"_Of course, Miss Iria," he took her hand and allowed her to pull him down the stairs, back towards the party. _

"_Are you okay?" Iria stopped them before they turned the corner, looking at Stefan worryingly. _

"_Never better, now that you're here," Stefan smirked lightly when she laughed. _

"_Well good," she leaned forward and gently kissed him. _

"_Because I need my dancing partner at his best to keep up with me," she pulled away and without another word led him back to the party. _

**~LMLD~**

_Katherine slid through the doorway, feeling Damon catch her waist and push her against the door, pressing his lips to hers. Katherine pushed him away. _

"_What are you doing here?" she asked accusingly, walking around him further into the room. _

"_I told you I would come," Damon defended, slightly surprised. _

"_Well I'm tired," she stated. _

"_You should go." _

"_Did my little brother's confession overwhelm you?" Damon wondered, taking her gloved hand and pressing his lips to it. _

_Katherine jerked her hand back. _

"_You shouldn't eavesdrop," Katherine said, though she wouldn't meet his eyes. _

"_Is my love not enough?" Damon asked, hurt though he masked it. _

"_I told you, I'm tired, I wish to be alone tonight. Please leave," she compelled. Damon blinked and looked down before smiling. _

"_Goodnight Katherine," she smiled back and wiggled her fingers as he closed the door. Katherine took a deep breath as soon as she was alone._

**~LMLD~**

_Iria took a deep breath as she came up for air, only for Stefan to continue a trail of kisses down the column of her throat. _

"_I will love you forever," he promised. Iria smiled and pressed her lips to his. _

"_Forever is a very long time, you know," she trailed her fingers down his chest. _

"_Not long enough," he cupped her face in his hands, pressing his lips to hers. Iria could feel her fangs elongate, the veins appearing below her eyes, her eyes turning red. She ran her hand through his hair, gripping it, and pulled, making his neck arch. Iria ran her tongue across her lips before diving for his jugular, her fangs latching on, making Stefan gasp. _

**~LMLD~ **

_Iria gasped every time her corset was tightened, her hands braced against the mirror. Behind her, Stefan woke up with a gasp, grasping his neck. _

"_Good morning," she drawled, smirking as Stefan looked around him. _

"_Leave the room please," she directed that to her handmaiden. _

"_You're upset," she stated, making Stefan look at her, shocked. _

"_Your face," he murmured. _

"_It-it was like a demon."_

"_But you're not afraid," she waltzed around the bed. _

"_Get away from me-get away," he scrambled back. _

"_It doesn't change the way you feel about me." She leaned forward, catching his eye. _

"_You will not, tell, anyone," Iria compelled. _

"_I w-," he began to repeat her words, only to stop when her finger touch his lips. _

"_You will go on exactly, as we have," she whispered, eyes dilating. _

"_Yes-we will go on," Stefan said in a monotonous voice. Iria smiled and giggled. _

"_You have no idea of the future I have planned for us," she leaned forward. _

"_You, me, Katherine, Damon," she kissed him gently. _

"_No rules." _

**~LMLD~**

_The black carriage pulled along the dirt road, kicking up dirt and gravel. The man drawing the carriage stop when he saw a form lying in the middle of the road, with two women kneeling over it. _

"_Please!" one of the women stood, desperation clear in her voice. _

"_Please help us!" she raced to the carriage. _

"_Please, my husband, he's been hurt, please help him!" She got close enough to where he could see brunette hair and a heart shaped face, with almond eyes that were near tears. Without a word he got up, racing to the two forms on the ground. _

"_What do you think you're doing out here at night? It's not safe." The owner of the carriage stepped out, his voice rough. _

"_No," Katherine murmured. _

"_No it's not. It's not safe," her fangs grew and her eyes darkened, veins appearing as she lunged at the man, attaching onto his neck. The man stumbled and let out a cry as he was drained of blood. The other looked up from the man and blonde, glancing over his shoulder and stood up when he heard more cries. He stood up when he realized no one was there. He turned back around, only for the blonde to be right in front of him, her fangs glinting in the moonlight. He gasped, stumbling back as she latched onto his neck. He struggled, gasping, trying to push her off as she slowly took away his life force. He fell to the floor, dead. _

_Iria turned, a smirk on her face as Damon slowly stood. _

"_And that's how it's done," Katherine came up behind Iria, licking the blood off her lips. _

"_What happens to the bodies?" Damon wondered, looking at the man on the ground. _

"_We'll take him into the woods, and the other animals will finish them off." Iria smirked, leaving the blood on her chin. She tilted her head, gazing at him worriedly. _

"_Are you sure you're ready for this?" Katherine seemed to share her thoughts. Damon steeled himself, looking at the bodies once more before looking at the two vampires. He nodded. _

"_I'm ready. I want you to turn me," he smiled. They both smiled back, but Iria gave him a look. _

"_When it's time," she promised. She stepped forward. _

"_Kiss me," she ordered. He took a handkerchief, reaching up to wipe the blood off her face when she grabbed his wrist. _

"_You should get a taste," she licked her lips tauntingly. She leaned forward, making him flinch back. _

"_Sorry," he whispered. _

"_Don't be," Iria smiled at him. Katherine joined her side. _

"_Soon enough you won't be able to get enough," Katherine promised. The two girls shared a smile, before Iria leaned forward and caught his lips, letting him taste the blood. _

**~LMLD~**

"_What are you doing? Stop it!" Katherine giggled as Damon continued to tickle her. _

"_Make me," he said playfully, kissing her shoulder. She thought for a moment before turning them over, her features vamping as she snarled. Damon was startled for a moment before he raised a hand to her cheek. The snarl left her face as she looked down smugly, a smirk forming. _

_A knock on the door broke their stare, Katherine's human features returning. _

"_Yes?" she turned her head. The door opened, her and her mother's handmaiden Emily peaked through. _

"_Excuse me Miss Katherine. Miss Pearl is here to see you and Miss Iria."_

_Katherine smiled, looking back down at Damon._

"_I'll be down soon, please ask her to wait." She smirked at Damon. _

"_Thank you Emily." Emily smiled and left, letting the door swing shut._

"_Mm, fun's over," Katherine pouted before smiling. _

"_Mm, no," Damon whined, reaching up to cup her face. Katherine giggled before leaning down and pressing her lips to his. _

**~LMLD~**

"_A gift," Iria turned the necklace over in her hands. _

"_From Damon?" Stefan wondered, jealously coating his words. She gave him a look through the mirror. _

"_From Emily, actually." She turned around. _

"_And why don't you stop worry about Damon. I think him and Katherine have been fooling around enough without us," She stood, walking over to him on the bed. _

"_I want you all to myself," he admitted shamelessly. _

"_Just as he wants me," she shrugged on her robe. _

"_And just as you want both want Katherine. But we're the ones that get to make all the rules." _

"_And why is that?" Stefan asked, tilting his head to the side. _

"_Because we're spoiled," she took a step forward. _

"_Yes you are," Stefan kissed her hand. _

"_And selfish," she pushed him back on the bed, taking another step. _

"_And because we can do this," she ran a hand up his chest. _

"_And this," she crawled on top of him, trailing hot kisses up his chest, making Stefan sigh as he tilted his head back. _

"_And this," she whispered, her features taking on its demon form, as she reared head back and bit him in the neck. Stefan gasped in pain, before moaning in pleasure, running his hands up her sides before he felt her pull away. _

"_What?" he wondered, breathless, seeing her face. _

"_Vervain," she choked. _

"_What?" he sat up worriedly as she fell to the floor, coughing. He got up, falling to his knees beside her. _

"_Iria!" he shook her shoulders worriedly, eyes wide. The door opened, making him look up, meeting his father's eyes. _

"_Go get the sheriff," he ordered. _

"_Tell him we have a vampire."_

"_What? No!" he pleaded frantically, looking back at Iria. _

"_Do as I say, son!" Giuseppe barked. _

"_Nothing you feel for her or Katherine is real!" Stefan looked at Iria; her curled blonde hair, dark blue eyes, heart shaped face. No, what he felt for her was real. The one time she compelled him was when he realized what she was. But that was okay, because she helped him understand. _

"_She's a vampire, Stefan! A monster!" Giuseppe continued to shout as Iria convulsed on the ground. _

"_I fed you vervain hoping that it would expose her."_

"_How did you know?" Stefan asked, still frantic as Iria choked. He didn't answer, just looked at Stefan in disgust. _

"_I didn't raise my sons to be so weak," he grabbed a shirt off the back of a chair, throwing it at Stefan. _

"_The Sheriff, now." Stefan looked between his father and Iria, desperation clear on his face. _

"_Go! Quickly!" Stefan looked at his father, silently begging him not to do this. When he saw he wasn't going to budge, he got up, hopping over Iria and out the door. _

**~LMLD~**

_Giuseppe watched as the men clamped the metal over her mouth to ensure she wouldn't bite them. Loud footsteps came from the hall as they raised her from the floor. _

"_No! Don't take her!" Damon pleaded, reaching up to take her in his arms, only to have Giuseppe grab him by the lapels of his shirt and press him against the wall. _

"_Do you know what they'll do to you if you're branded a sympathizer!" Giuseppe shouted, anger rolling through him as Damon ignored him, desperately reaching out for Iria. They had already grabbed Katherine, and now Iria, too. _

"_You'll be killed along with them," Giuseppe shook Damon. _

"_Then let me be killed," Damon snarled._

**~LMLD~**

_Damon and Stefan watched as the men put another vampire in the steel carriage. _

"_Circle around that way, I'll distract them," Stefan ordered, not taking his eyes off the scene before him._

"_Go," Stefan pushed him half-heartedly, making Damon sprint off. He made sure Damon was far enough away before coming out of the trees._

"_Over here!" he shouted, getting their attention._

"_There's another one, quick! Help me!" Stefan arched his arm, pointing in the opposite direction. _

"_Arm yourselves," he heard one of the men order as he ran, leading them away. _

_Damon ran forward, quickly knocking the guard out with one punch. He reached down, fishing in the man's pockets, pulling out the keys to the lock. _

_Stefan ran around, coming back up as Damon pushed the key into the lock._

"_We don't have much time," he panted, helping his brother pull the door open. _

"_Katherine," Damon reached in, immediately seeing the brunette vampire. _

"_Where's Iria?" Stefan asked frantically as he helped Katherine out, leaving his brother to undo her bonds and the metal clamp. Stefan climbed in, ignoring the moaning vampires. _

"_Iria!" he almost cried with relief as he caught sight of her black dress. He reached forward, grabbing her ankles, dragging her forward. He hopped out, pulling her with him. He dropped to the ground, putting her next to Katherine and began to undo the clasp around her mouth. _

"_Hurry!" Damon barked, reaching over to help him._

"_I'm trying!" Stefan barked back. _

"_Hurry!" the shouts of the townsmen reached their ears, making their moves more frantic. Katherine weakly reached over, trying to help them. A loud bang made them look up, before Stefan realized they had shot his brother. _

"_No!" he leapt over Katherine and Iria, supporting his brother. _

"_Damon, no, you're okay," Stefan could feel tears come to his eyes as the light left his brother's._

"_No, no, no," he whined pitifully, before gently putting Damon on the ground and grabbing the gun the guard had dropped, raising, only to hear another loud bang before pain blossomed in his chest. Blood seeped through his white shirt as he dropped to his knees, eyes going to Damon, then Katherine, then Iria. Katherine and Iria both tried to reach for him, but Iria was still half bound and Katherine was too weak from the vervain. Stefan fell, his upper body landing on Iria, cushioning his short fall. He looked up, into Iria's eyes. Her shaky hand that still rested against her stomach raised slightly, running her fingers through his hair. _

"_I love you," he heard her murmur before everything went black. _

**~LMLD~**

_New York, 1864_

_Katherine turned over, looking at her mother lying next to her in the bed. _

"_Something on your mind, Katerina?" Iria hummed without opening her eyes. _

"_Is it bad that I miss them?" She didn't have to specify who 'them' was. There had only ever been two 'them', and the first 'them' were no longer spoken of. _

"_Of course not, sweetheart," Iria opened her eyes, looking over at her. She rolled to her side, putting a hand on Katherine's face. _

"_I miss them too. But you know why we had to leave them," Katherine took a deep breath, nodding before exhaling. _

"_I know. I just-we could all be together," Katherine shifted, raising a hand to place on top of her mother's. _

"_We love them enough to let them go. Let them mourn us, Katerina. They believe we died in that fire. Let them." Katherine nodded._

"_And remember," Iria leaned forward until they were nose-to-nose. _

"_Better they die than I," they murmured together. _

_**(1)Push again.  
You are okay, you are okay, again, Katerina, again.  
It hurts Mama.  
I know, child, I know, it is almost over. One more push, my darling.  
It is a girl.  
It is a girl Mama!  
What do you think you are doing, woman? Give it to me!  
No Papa, please! Please give her to me! Let me hold her just once, please Papa, I beg you!  
Andon please, let Katerina hold her.  
Andon I beg of you, do not do this!  
Papa please, please, I just want to hold her!  
No Katerina, rest, sit, you are not well!  
Give her away.  
No brother, please, I beg of you, Bogdan, please!  
Go now boy!  
No, my baby, my baby! Mama-  
Hush, child, she will be okay, she will be okay.  
She will be okay.  
(2) Welcome, my ladies.**_

**So, this chapter was really just flashbacks, and it focused more on Stefan and Damon than Elijah and Klaus, I know. Throughout the story there will be a lot of flashbacks; I'll probably start the chapters that way, actually. Who knows. **

**AND, I am not Bulgarian, nor am I fluent in it, I can speak it well enough but I'm pretty bad at writing it, so I used the help of Google Translate. So, sorry if you're Bulgarian and something's wrong and you're offended. I am American. **

**Any and all mistakes are mine. **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Pilot

**Heyyy guys. So, I meant to update this days ago but I got sidetracked because school started up again and I had a lot of homework and by friend's bf just broke up with her so I've been trying to mend her heart with chocolate, ice cream, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries and Nicholas Sparks movies…..so sorry to those who are actually reading this. **

**Thank you to: evans516, Ilena Petrova, elvalove, Noriko333, BeautifulResurrection, salllzy, StarReader2009, Croonsgirl, and anyone else for the alerts/favorites/reviews!**

_Home-Daughter_

_I was drunk again, causing accidents.  
Oh, you're not a friend,  
You're nothing.  
I think I should be a little more confident.  
In myself, in my skin.  
Take me, take me, home.  
Take me, take me, home.  
'Cause I don't stand a chance in these four walls.  
And he don't recognize me anymore.  
Burned out flames should never re-ignite.  
But I thought you might...  
Take me, take me, home  
Take me, take me, home._

** Chapter 2  
Pilot **

"Jeremy!" Aria beat on her little brother's door, trying to talk around a mouthful of toothpaste and her tooth brush.

"Up! You have school!" this was met by a series of groans and half mumbled 'go away'-s.

"Aria," Elena laughed, coming out of her room, fully clothed and ready.

"Go get ready, I'll get him," Elena set her backpack down, coming to stand next to her older sister.

"Are you sure?" Aria tried desperately to fix her hair in the mirror in the hall.

"Go," Elena waved her away, opening Jeremy's door.

"You're amazing," Aria said, sprinting back into her room. She threw her toothbrush down on her sink, holding her hair back as she spit out the toothpaste. Looking in the mirror, she pulled her ramrod straight hair into a pony tail with a sigh. Aria looked nothing like her siblings; Elena and Jeremy had dark brown hair and oak brown eyes, while Aria had dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous of Elena's perfect features.

"Aria, hey, you good?" Aria jumped at her aunt's voice.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Can you just make sure they have their breakfast and lunch or money or whatever?"

"Sure. Good luck at the hospital today," Jenna Sommers grinned at her oldest niece's expression.

"Remind me why I decided to become a nurse?" she moaned, running back into her room to pack an extra bag of clothes.

"Remind me why I'm still in school," Jenna raised her eyebrows with a laugh. Aria joined in, rolling her eyes.

"Take out for dinner?" Jenna questioned, helping Aria into her jacket.

"Sounds good, as long as it's not pizza again." Aria slung her purse over her shoulder, waltzing out of her room and down the stairs, Jenna right behind her. Walking into the kitchen, Aria accepted the travelling mug full of coffee, giving Elena a dazzling smile.

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" Elena giggled and handed her a plain bagel.

"One more time," Elena teased, shrugging. Aria smiled and winked.

"You're amazing," she kissed Elena's cheek, walking towards the door, passing Jeremy who kissed her cheek.

"Bye, guys! Have a good first day back!" Aria called over her shoulder.

"Good luck!" Elena and Jenna yelled back.

"Alright, bye!" Aria blew them all kisses before running out the door.

* * *

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it and I'm like, put this woman in a room already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands…Elena! Back in the car," Elena looked up, eyes widening when she realized Bonnie had been talking.

"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry Bonnie. You were telling me that…" Elena trailed off, hoping Bonnie would pick it back up.

"That I'm psychic now."

"Right. Ok, then predict something. About me." Elena turned, giving Bonnie her full attention with a smile.

"I see," Bonnie was cut off when a crow hit the windshield, making the car swerve. Elena grabbed the arm rest, eyes wide and chest heaving.

"What was that?! Oh, my God! Elena are you okay?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"It's okay." Elena swallowed.

"I'm fine." Bonnie gave her a disbelieving glance.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere."

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cards for the rest of my life," Elena smiled convincingly.

"I predict this year is going to be kickass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy," Bonnie said determinedly.

* * *

"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say 'tranny mess'?" Elena giggled at Bonnie's words.

"No, that's over," she said seriously.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year," Bonnie sighed, opening her locker. Elena looked up, noticing Matt at the end of the hall. Raising her hand, Elena sheepishly waved, only to sigh when he ignored her.

"He hates me," Elena said sadly.

"That's not hate," Bonnie said matter-of-factly.

"That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air's Supply's greatest hits'."

"Elena! Oh my God," Caroline bounced over, a wide smile on her face as she pounced on top of Elena, squeezing her.

"How are you? Oh it's so good to see you!" she practically squealed.

"How is she? Is she good?" she turned to Bonnie.

"Caroline, I'm right here," Elena smiled at her friend.

"And I'm fine. Thank you."

"Really?" Caroline bit her lip, starting to walk with Elena and Bonnie down the hall.

"Yes. Much better," Elena reassured gently.

"Oh you poor thing," Caroline began to squeeze the life out of her again.

"Okay, Caroline," Elena patted her back.

"Oh! Okay," Caroline pulled back, a perky smile back on her face.

"See you guys later?"

"Okay! Bye," Bonnie waved shortly as Caroline flew around the corner.

"No comment," Elena warned.

"I'm not going to say anything," Bonnie said, amused.

"Holdup. Who's this?" Bonnie asked interestedly as they paused outside the office, Bonnie batting her arm to get her attention.

"All I see is a back."

"It's a hot back," Bonnie grinned.

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar."

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena wondered.

"Pretty much," Bonnie shrugged.

"Jeremy," Elena heard someone call her brother's name, making her turn.

"Good batch man." Elena watched as the teen patted Jeremy on the shoulder before walking past.

"I'll be right back," Elena told Bonnie, stalking off after her little brother.

"Please be hot," Bonnie quietly prayed.

* * *

Elena shoved the door to the boys' bathroom open, walking in and closing the door behind her, ignoring the teenager that yelled at her, "Whoa! Pants down, chick!"

Elena walked right up to Jeremy, grabbing his face and staring into his eyes. Elena pulled back, sighing when she recognized the familiar glint in his eyes.

"Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned."

"No, I'm not," he said stubbornly.

"Where is it? Is it on you?" Elena pestered, searching him.

"Stop! You need to chill yourself, alright?"

"Chill myself?" Elena asked incredulously.

"What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool," Elena said mockingly.

"Look stop! I don't have anything on me, are you crazy?" Jeremy defended.

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! Aria gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? And so will Aria! Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person," Elena stated.

Jeremy just scoffed.

"I don't need this," he brushed passed her and out the door before she could say anything. Sighing again, she pulled out her phone to text Aria, while walking out of the bathroom, bumping into someone.

"Uh, pardon me," he smiled, confused, and Elena realized this was the guy Bonnie and her had been ogling.

"Um…is this the men's room?" he continued, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes. Um, I was just, um-I was just-it's a long story," Elena finally stuttered out, embarrassed. She sheepishly smiled and made to move around him.

"Thank you," she muttered as he moved, giving her more room. She gave one last sheepish smile before disappearing in the crowd.

* * *

Stefan braced his hands against the counter of the bathroom, his breathing labored. He had seen Elena before-having rescued her from the crash-though he internally debated whether or not that was out of the kindness of his heart or her likeness to Katherine. He chose the former, thinking it seemed to be less selfish, because it was already clear she was nothing like Katherine. His former flame, like her mother, was manipulative, and they used others' weaknesses to their advantage, though that never stopped him or Damon from loving them. Stefan liked to refer that time as his "Dark Period"-because that was what truly drove him to be a Ripper. The pain of losing Katherine and Iria was crippling, his love for both of them making his immortal life seem bleak without them there. Iria had shown him the ways of being a vampire; before he was turned, she showed him the power, the control you had as a vampire.

And while he had given up getting them out of the tomb, after trying for years with his brother to save their past loves, he still had dreams of them; their time spent together, the fights between him and Damon for their affections.

And the look, right before he died, that Iria gave him. The look that still haunted his dreams, the one he tried so hard to forget.

His head snapped up as he heard a heartbeat approaching the door. He pulled himself up, wiping his face clear of distress, and walked out the door just as the kid pulled it open. He wouldn't let Iria get to him anymore.

He couldn't.

* * *

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union," Mr. Tanner droned on. Stefan sighed; he had already heard this from his father once-hell, he was _there_-he didn't need to hear it again.

His eyes danced to Elena, who looked pretty bored, though she tried to pay attention. He suddenly caught her eyes, and gave her a look. She raised her eyebrows slightly in a 'tell me about it' way.

Elena looked down as her phone buzzed in her pocket, and, making sure Tanner wasn't watching opened the text Bonnie had sent her.

BONNIE: HAWT-E STARING U

Elena looked up to see Stefan facing the front. Internally sighing, she turned back to the front, putting the phone in her pocket.

* * *

_Dear diary, _

_I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm fine, thanks," at least thirty-seven times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks, "How are you?" They really don't want an answer._

Elena glanced up at her parents' grave stone. She wrinkled her nose.

"Ok. Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything. Shoo!" Elena waved her hand in a shooing motion, making the bird fly off.

"That's what I thought," she muttered, standing. Elena felt her heart rate pick up as the crow reappeared, and fog appeared out of nowhere. Elena turned, ready to leave and felt her breathe leave her when she saw the shadow of a man. She turned and began to run, only to trip and scream. Panting, she stood up, noticing the fog, crow, and man gone and Stefan in front of her, eyebrows pulled in slight worry.

"You okay?" he asked concernedly, watching as Elena brushed herself off.

"Were you following me?" she panted.

"No, I-a, uh, I-a just — I saw you fall."

"Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery," Elena bit her lip, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"I'm visiting. I have family here," Stefan said awkwardly.

"Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, it's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this - this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock? . . . I'm Elena," Elena could've hit herself upside the head. She could Aria's voice in her head. _Smooth and subtle Elena. Smooth and subtle. _

"I'm Stefan."

"I know. We have History together."

"And English and French," he smiled.

"Right," she blew out a raspberry as he pulled a leaf out of her hair.

"Thanks," she noticed the ring on his finger.

"Nice ring."

"Oh. Um, it's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?" Stefan shrugged.

"No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that," Elena said.

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" Elena furrowed her eyebrows slightly in confusion.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Stefan repeated.

"Oh, uh, I don't know." Elena pulled up her pant leg to see a gash on her leg.

"Oh! Would you look at that. That is not pretty," she murmured, inspecting the cut. Stefan quickly turned his at the sight and smell of blood, making his face change.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked worriedly.

"You should go. Take care of that," Stefan cleared his throat and desperately tried to put his fangs away.

"Really, it's nothing. Besides, my sister's a nurse, I'll just have her look at it," Elena reassured, looking back up only to see Stefan had disappeared.

* * *

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue," Caroline grinned satisfactorily as they walked into the Grille.

"You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie asked disbelievingly.

"Oh please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding."

"I'm meeting Bonnie at the Grille," Elena called. She could hear Aria stumbling behind her.

"Wait, wait, I'll come with you. I don't remember the last time I saw Matt and the girls," she used Elena as support as she slipped on her heels, grabbing her jacket and purse.

"Okay, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night," Jenna said, making Aria and Elena grin.

"Well done, Aunt Jenna," Elena complimented. Jenna gave a little bow. Elena laughed and opened the door, only to startle at the person standing on her porch.

"Oh."

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was . . . strange," Stefan shrugged sheepishly.

"No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish," Elena waved his concern away.

"Um, something like that. How's your leg?"

"Oh it's fine. Just a scratch, barely, my sister patched it up. How did you know where I lived?"

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back," Stefan handed Elena her diary.

"Oh, I must have dropped it. I-thank you," Elena said gratefully, slipping it in her purse.

"Don't worry. I didn't," he paused, "read it."

"No? Why not? Most people would have," Elena pressed.

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine," Stefan shrugged.

"You keep a journal?"

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important."

"Yeah. I'm just gonna. . .umm, you don't have to stay out there," Elena says. Stefan hesitated, taking half a step forward before taking a full step back.

"I'm fine. Sorry, were you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, my sister and I are going to meet a friend. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, why not?" Stefan said hesitantly.

"Elen-oh," Aria paused at the sight of the teenage boy in her doorway. Stefan froze, distinctly recognizing the voice before forcing himself to look past Elena, seeing the Iria look-alike. He steeled himself, taking a deep breath before giving a polite smile.

"Oh, sis, this is Stefan," she gestured to him, smiling at the blonde woman.

"He's new. Stefan, this is my older sister/legal guardian, Aria," the blonde smiled at him, reaching her hand forward. Stefan took it, give it a firm shake, trying not to remember the way he had bent down and kissed Iria's hand when he first met her. Elena's sister was not Iria; even though their names were literally one letter different.

"Hi," Aria beamed at the vampire.

"So, you're a friend of Elena's?" she questioned slowly, giving Elena a look.

"Yes-a friend," Elena narrowed her eyes at Aria playfully.

"Well then," she pulled Stefan to her quickly, looping an arm through his and pulling him down the porch steps.

"That makes us friends." She squeezed his arm before hopping to her car, Elena following with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. She's really outgoing and I know she can be a bit much-,"

"No," Stefan interrupted, giving Elena a reassuring smile.

"It's fine. She seems nice."

"Oh yeah," Elena nodded.

"She's the best."

* * *

"How's Elena doing?" Matt questioned worriedly.

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months," Bonnie shrugged.

"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her," Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me," Matt said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Give it more time, Matt," Bonnie smiled sympathetically. Elena and Aria walked into the Grille, Stefan in between them.

"More time, huh?" Matt asked bitterly before standing and walking over to the trio.

"Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you," Matt introduced politely, shaking Stefan's hand with a firm grip.

"Hi. Stefan," Stefan nodded slightly, slipping his hand out of Matt's grip.

"Matty!" Aria squealed, practically pouncing on the teenager, squeezing the life out of him.

"Hey, Ari. How have you been?" he lifted her clean off the ground with his hug, her still be shorter than him in heels.

"Good. And yourself?" she gave him one last squeeze before pulling back and taking his face in her hands, kissing his forehead.

"Fine," he grinned at the attention before looking at Elena.

"Hey," he said softly. Elena bit her lip.

"Hey."

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline questioned curiously after her Aria had had a long hugging session.

"Mm-hmm. And moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie wondered.

"My parents passed away," Stefan shrugged.

"I'm sorry," Elena frowned empathetically, though what she didn't know was that Stefan had lost his parents more than 100 years ago; he himself had killed his father.

"Any siblings?" Aria propped her chin on her hand.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." Stefan thought of Damon, before pushing that train of thought away, focusing back on the interrogation.

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow," Caroline said flirtatiously. She winced as Aria's heels connected with her shin. She gave a quick glare to the blonde warningly. Caroline huffed, letting Bonnie finish.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls."

Stefan turned to Elena.

"Are you going?"

"Of course she is," Aria said before Elena could get words out of her mouth. She not so subtly sent Elena a wink, choosing to believe that Stefan hadn't caught it. Stefan smiled.

"You promised," Zach stormed into Stefan's room, shoving the newspaper article in his face. Stefan looked up from his book, confused.

"This is an animal attack," he said confusedly.

"Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control," Zach snarled.

"And I do," Stefan said defensively.

"Please, Uncle Stefan. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just going to stir things up."

"It's not my intention," Stefan said quietly.

"Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?"

"I don't have to explain myself," Stefan told him.

"I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore," Zach said determinedly.

"Where do I belong?" Stefan asked.

"I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake." Zach pulled open a drawer, taking out one of Stefan's old journals. He pulled out a picture that said 'Iria and Katherine, 1864', with a picture of two women that look just like Elena and Aria, both wearing big period dresses.

* * *

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Mr. Tanner questioned.

"Um...a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot," Bonnie shrugged slightly.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner. I'm cool with it." Matt's nonchalant answer gained a couple of laughs from the class.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know," Elena said, biting her lip.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break," Mr. Tanner said emotionlessly.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians," Stefan said before Mr. Tanner could continue.

"That's correct. Mister...?"

"Salvatore," Stefan filled in.

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Mr. Tanner wondered.

If he only knew.

"Distant."

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle," Mr. Tanner said smugly.

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner," Stefan corrected with a smile.

"Just admit it, Elena," Bonnie said knowingly.

"Okay, so he's a little pretty," Elena conceded.

"He has that romance novel stare." Elena raised her eyebrows at Bonnie's words.

* * *

Stefan almost flinched as he watched Caroline prance up to him.

"Hey! You made it!"

"I did," Stefan said blandly.

"Well, let's get you a drink," Caroline gripped his arm, ready to drag him away.

"Well, I'm-,"

"Come on!" Caroline tugged.

* * *

"So where is he?" Bonnie asked, craning her neck.

"I don't know, you tell me. You're the psychic one," Elena joked.

"Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate," Bonnie said seriously, grounding herself.

"Wait!" Elena giggled, handing her a bottle.

"You need a magic ball," she explained. Bonnie grinned and took it. Her face slacked when she touched Elena's hand, spacing out.

"What?" Bonnie blinked, coming back to stare into Elena's worried eyes.

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow." Bonnie shook her head.

"What?"

"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill." Bonnie walked off, leaving Elena confused and a little freaked out, not to mention worried. How had Bonnie known what she had seen in the cemetery?

"Okay? Bonnie!" Elena shouted worriedly, watching as her friend disappeared. She sighed and turned around, only to gasp when Stefan appeared behind her.

"Hi."

"Hi," Elena said, slightly breathless.

"I did it again, didn't I?" Stefan asked sheepishly.

"Yeah," she grinned.

"I'm sorry. You're upset about something."

"Oh, uh, no, it's- it's just Bonnie. She's... You know what? Never mind. You're . . . here."

"I'm here." Stefan smiled.

* * *

"You know, you're kind of the talk of the town," Elena said, slowly walking across the bridge, a ways away from the party.

"Am I?" Stefan questioned.

"Mm-hmm. Mysterious new guy, oh yeah," Elena said jokingly.

Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness."

"What makes you think I'm sad?" Elena implored.

"Well," Stefan began awkwardly.

"We did meet in a graveyard."

"Right. Well, no, technically we met in the men's room. You don't want to know, it's. . . .it's not exactly party chit-chat," Elena said, embarrassed.

"Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat."

"Last spring..." Elena sighed.

"My parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but...they didn't. So that's my story," she shrugged slightly.

"You won't be sad forever Elena," Stefan said determinedly.

* * *

"Aria seemed nice," Stefan commented.

"Best sister in the world. She came back to take care of me and Jeremy," Elena agreed.

"And Matt, he can't seem to, uh, take his eyes off of us," Stefan shifted, feeling the eyes of said quarterback following them as they weaved in and out of people.

"Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more," Elena shrugged.

"And?"

"And then my parents died, and everything changes. Anyway, Matt and I, together we just, I don't know, it wasn't, um...it wasn't…" she sighed.

"Passionate?" Stefan offered.

"No. No, it wasn't passionate..." Elena said quietly.

Stefan was about to say more when he felt his eyes begin to change.

"Hey, um, are you ok? Um, Your eye, it just, it's-," Elena frowned when she saw him turn his head and blink rapidly.

"Oh, um... Yeah, no. It's, um, it's nothing. Um, are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink." Stefan quickly disappeared, leaving Elena confused.

* * *

"Looking for someone?" Matt questioned, interrupting her search for Stefan.

"Hey," Elena said, startled as she turned to look at him.

"When you broke up with me, you said it was because you needed some time alone. You don't look so alone to me."

"Matt, you don't understand. It's-," Elena began guiltily.

"That's ok, Elena. You do what you have to do. I just want to let you know that...I still believe in us. And I'm not giving up on that," he said determinedly.

"Matt," Elena trailed off.

* * *

"Hey! There you are. Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they are really cool at night. And I can show you. If you want," Caroline said quickly.

"I think you've had too much to drink." Stefan slowly shook off her arm.

"Well, of course I have. So-," Caroline continued, unperturbed.

"Caroline. You and me, it's not gonna happen. Sorry." Stefan walked away, approaching Elena who was watching Matt walk away.

"I was wondering who abducted you, but now I know," Elena accepted the offered drink.

"Is she like that with, uh, all the guys?" Stefan wondered.

"No," Elena reassured.

"You're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually." Elena's eyes went to Jeremy walking into the woods.

"You gotta be kidding me," she hissed.

"What is it?"

"My brother," Elena said, sighing.

"The drunk one?"

"That would be the one. Excuse me," Elena frowned, getting ready to follow Jeremy.

"Need some help?" Stefan offered.

"Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this." Elena smiled before tailing after her brother.

"Jeremy! Jeremy!" Elena shouted, jogging to keep up before they were in the woods.

Jeremy, where the hell are you going?" Elena questioned angrily.

"I don't want to hear it!" Jeremy scoffed, continuing to walk away.

"Yeah, well, too bad!" Elena said unsympathetically. Jeremy was about to retort before he stumbled, barely catching himself before he saw what he tripped over.

"Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!" Jeremy said horrified.

Elena's eyes widened.

"Oh, my God!"

"No!" Jeremy continued to mutter, stumbling back.

* * *

"Somebody help!" Elena ran out of the woods, followed by Jeremy who cradled Vicki in his arms.

"Vicki?" Matt shouted, pushing his away out of the crowd.

"Vicki? What the hell?!"

"What happened to her?" Tyler ran up, eyes wide.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt shouted, looking at the crowd of confused teenagers. Someone pulled out a phone, dialing 911.

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" Tyler ordered the impending crowd closing in on them, all trying to see Vicki.

"It's her neck. Something bit her, she's losing a lot of blood," Elena explained worriedly.

"Put this on her neck," a boy in the crowd said, handing them a cloth.

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me," Matt panted.

* * *

Stefan stormed into the Salvatore Boarding house, a frown on his face.

"What's going on?" Zach stood, following his great uncle through the living room.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me," was all he said before climbing up the stairs, closing the door to his room. He froze after a few steps into his room, staring at the crow that seemed to think his room was comfortable.

"Damon."

He slowly turned the raven-haired man on the balcony.

"Hello brother."

Damon smirked.

* * *

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan questioned.

"Wait till you can see what I can do with the fog."

"When'd you get here?" Stefan continued.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it," Damon smiled mockingly.

"It's been 15 years, Damon," Stefan sighed.

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads," Damon warned.

"Why are you here?"

"I missed my little brother," Damon said innocently.

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do," Stefan pointed out.

"I've managed to keep myself busy," was all he said.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

"Ah. That can be a problem...for you."

"Why are you here now?"

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into two little words...Aria. Elena." Damon smirked.

* * *

"Hey. We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news," Bonnie told Elena.

"I gotta take Jeremy home. Aria called, heard what happened. She gave me 10 minutes to get home before she comes and picks us up," Elena sighed.

"Elena," Bonnie hesitated.

"There's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling..."

"Bonnie, what?" Elena asked worriedly.

"That it's just the beginning."

* * *

"She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. What about her older sister, Aria? Is it working, Stefan? Being around them, being in their world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon whispered, walking around Stefan slowly.

"She's not Katherine. Aria's not Iria," Stefan said through gritted teeth.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Damon questioned.

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work." Stefan said indifferently.

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon slapped his shoulder.

"Stop it," Stefan hissed.

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena and Aria," Damon said enticingly.

"Stop it!" Stefan shouted.

"Imagine what their blood tastes like!"

Stefan's face morphed, his fangs biting into his lips as the veins appeared under his eyes.

"I can," Damon smirked.

"I said stop!" Stefan growled, slamming into Damon, throwing him out the window. Stefan followed, turning when he realized his brother was no longer on the ground.

"I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face-thing. It was good," Damon said amusedly, making a face.

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die," Stefan insulted.

"That's a given," Damon shrugged it off, walking closer.

"Not here. I won't allow it," Stefan declared.

"I take that as an invitation."

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan asked exasperatedly.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word," Damon said unsympathetically.

"Just stay away from Elena and Aria."

"Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes," Damon saw Stefan tense.

"Relax." Damon rolled his eyes, tossing his brother his ring.

"It's right here."

Damon grabbed his brother by the throat, tossing him into the garage.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up." Damon looked up at their house.

"Sorry, Zach."

* * *

"You okay? I called Aria, she's on her way. Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police. People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too."

"I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. I hear Aria crying at night. Is that-is that supposed to be you moving on? What about Aria?"

"Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this." Was all Elena said.

* * *

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie questioned Caroline, leaning on the bar of the Mystic Grill.

"No," Caroline pouted.

"Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home," Bonnie sighed.

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?" Caroline continued.

"I'm not touching that," Bonnie said to herself.

"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And...Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and...I'm never the one."

"It's not a competition, Caroline," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

"Vicki," Matt sat up as his sister began to thrash around.

"Hey, hey it's okay. You're gonna be okay," he said reassuringly.

"Matt-," Vicki choked, reaching for her brother.

"Hey, don't try to talk, ok? You're fine," he settled next to her, an arm around her shoulder.

"Vampire," Vicki whispered.

* * *

Elena looked up from her diary, sighing internally. Squinting her eyes, she leaned towards her window before realizing Stefan was on her porch. Jumping from her spot, Elena halted on the stairs when she saw Aria open the door.

"I know it's late. But, uh...I just wanted to make sure you, Elena and Jeremy were okay," he smiled.

"You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about us. If we'll be okay," Aria sighed.

"What do you tell them?" Stefan asked.

"That we'll be fine."

"Do you ever mean it?" he wondered.

"Ask me tomorrow," she smiled.

"It's warmer in the house. We can talk and I can fetch Elena. Would you like to come in?" she stepped back, allowing him easy access.

"Yes."

Stefan stepped inside.

**6,006 words. 28 pages. Sorry, I know it's not much and there's no Irena **_**or **_**Katherine, I know, but I wanna get a feel of it, I guess. Please, please, please let me know what you think in a review, and feel free to give me any ideas ;). AND, I was wondering if anyone had any specific requests for flashbacks or certain scenes. If you do, please let me know. Love you guys! **


	3. Night of the Comet

******Hiiii guys. So, kinda sorry, but I've been busy guys. You know, life, school, homework, final tests, studying; basically, you can blame it on school. Anyway, this chap is more focused on Aria, as requested, or I hope it is, at least, so enjoy.**

**Thank you to: Angelique Peyrelongue, Crazy4Oreos, beverlie4055, and Sblck, and anyone else who reviewed/favorited/followed.**

**Songs: **

**Dark Doo Wop- MsMr**

**Waiting Game- Banks**

**Yeah Yeah Yeahs- Sacrilege**

**BTW: I realized I haven't been putting up a disclaimer. Oops. I only own the plot, Aria, and Irena, and any other OC I decide to make. **

** Chapter 3**

** Night of the Comet**

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" Aria asked immediately as Elena waltzed into the kitchen. Elena smiled, tilting her head to the side.

"Depends on where you're going."

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" Aria questioned, fidgeting with her hair, pulling it up.

"Sexy stewardess." She dropped her hair, letting it hang around her face.

"Boozy housewife." Aria laughed, pulling her hair back up into a high ponytail, turning from the window she had been using as a mirror to look at her sister.

"Up it is. You're feisty today." She gave Elena a questioning look, bustling around the kitchen, packing away her lunch.

"I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff. Where is Jeremy?" Elena wondered.

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." Aria paused mid-step.

"There is no woodshop, is there?"

"No," Elena stifled a laugh.

"Yeah," Aria sighed, slinging her purse over her shoulder, picking up her lunch, pausing to press a kiss to Elena's cheek.

"Be good. Love you!"

* * *

"I brought it." Elena looked up at Stefan, taking the offered book.

"Wuthering Heights by Ellis Bell," she tilted her head at the book in her hand.

"You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name."

"All the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted then," Stefan shrugged.

"Where did you get it?" she asked, turning the book over in her hands.

"Uh, it was passed down. Through the family."

"Ah," Elena said knowingly.

"I have lots of books. Go ahead. Keep it. Besides, Aria said something about wanting to read it, too." Stefan gave her a gentle smile.

"Oh, no. I...but I would like to read it again. I promise I'll give it back," Elena smiled back, feeling a pang in her heart when Stefan mentioned her elder sister.

"Okay."

* * *

"As Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned. Alright? It's the third day of school and he's skipped six of his classes," Mr. Tanner said insensitively.

"Mr. Tanner, are you aware that Jeremy and Elena's parents died?" Aria asked with narrowed eyes.

"Four months ago, a great loss. Car accident. Wickery bridge, if I remember correctly," Mr. Tanner said, looking down his nose at her.

"And aren't you their older sister?" Aria gave a light scoff.

"Yeah, well now I'm filling the role of mom and dad right now."

"Right," Mr. Tanner drawled. Aria shuffled, feeling anger roll through her.

"Yes. Six classes? Are you sure? I mean, that's kind of hard to do," Aria said uncomfortably.

"Not when you're on drugs. It's his attempt at coping, Ms. Gilbert. And the signs are there. He's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, hungover. Are there any other relatives in the picture?" he questioned.

"I'm their sole guardian, though my mother's younger sister is temporarily staying with us to help…cope," she said coolly. She could tell what he was about to accuse her of.

"Uh-huh. Could there be..?" he trailed off knowingly. _Knowing my ass_, Aria thought.

"What are you suggesting, exactly?" she asked icily.

"It's an impossible job, isn't it, raising two teens?" he wondered.

"It's been tough, but, no, it's not."

"Wrong answer. It is an extremely impossible job, and anything less and you're not doing it properly," he folded his hands on his desk.

"I suggest whatever you have to say, just say it, Mr. Tanner. I have a job to get to," she sassed, finally done with the History teacher.

"I remember you, Ms. Gilbert. You used to be no better than your brother. And your aunt, Jenna, she has the same past. Do you really think you're the best role models for Jeremy at the moment? Or Elena, for that matter?" Aria felt her jaw drop at his question.

"Excuse you, Mr. Tanner, but you aren't the one raising two teenagers right after you've gotten over being a teenager yourself, and I think I'm doing a pretty good damn job. Now, I'll talk to Jeremy, but if there's anything else, _please _hesitate to call. Good day."

* * *

"So tell me more, Stefan comes, then what?" Caroline wondered excitedly.

"So then nothing," Elena shrugged sheepishly.

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy kiss or touchy-feely of any kind?" Caroline asked disbelievingly.

"No, and besides, I told you guys, Aria was there the entire time," the brunette sighed.

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Okay? You are supposed to share the smut," Caroline exclaimed, waving her hands around as she spoke.

"We just talked for hours. And are you not hearing me? Aria was _there_, literally the entire time. Besides, I'm starting to think he likes her more than me," Elena ran a hand through her hair. It was true; Stefan had hung to every word Aria said and vice versa, and she could see a glint in Stefan's eyes when he looked at her sister, as though he had been waiting for his entire life for her.

"Okay, what is with the blockage? One, there is no way Stefan is more interested in Aria than you! Like, I love her, but she's at least five years older. Two, since it's so obvious he likes _you_, just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" Caroline said easily with a smile as she twirled her straw, not noticing the looks from near by tables at her shout.

"Profound," Elena raised an eyebrow, though didn't question her blonde friend. She was right; of course Stefan couldn't like Aria like because one, she so wasn't his type, and two, she _was _six years older at 23. He just hung onto her every word because she was an interesting person that was loud and opinionated and _so much prettier than Elena_. Elena internally shook the thought away, standing up determinedly.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie wondered with raised eyebrows.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do." And with that, she walked off.

* * *

" I picked up dinner. Tacos. I had an urge for guacamole," Jenna shrugged sheepishly, setting the bag down on the counter next to Jeremy.

"No, I'm good, thanks," Jeremy said indifferently, not looking away from his phone.

"Eat anyway. It's a ruse, I want to talk. Aria called," Jenna sat down just as Jeremy stood to leave.

"Hey, you! Come. Sit," Jenna pointed to the chair in front of her. Jeremy looked at the chair, Jenna, and the door, then sat, albeit reluctantly.

"Back in school, freshman year, I could eat my weight in nachos, with extra cheese. It was my munchie food whenever I got stoned," Jenna sighed, pulling out the fast dinner.

"You get high?" Jeremy asked wonderingly. He knew Aria had had 'fun' while at high school and college and was still the queen bee, but she had cleaned herself up when their parents died to come take care of him and Elena with the help of Jenna.

"Did. Past tense. But, yeah. Loved it. Anything to get a little distraction from life...reality. And it worked. For a while. Never lasts, though. Hey, I'm not saying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick it, but with a thesis looming and a waistline expanding..." Jenna trailed off, standing and grabbing a cup from the dishwasher, turning back to continue only to see Jeremy's seat empty. She sighed loudly.

* * *

Matt blinked rapidly as something hard hit his abdomen. Stirring, he looked up at Vicki sitting in the bed.

"Finally," she slightly rolled her eyes.

"You're awake." She barely had time to finish before Matt interrupted worriedly.

"Hey. How are you feeling? You look better. I was worried before. You really had me freaked out with all that screaming," he stood up, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Vicki chewed on her lip between her teeth.

"You don't remember?" Matt frowned.

"I feel fine," she lied, shrugging.

"Good, good. Doctor said you could come home tomorrow. Vick, what attacked you in the woods?" he leaned forward earnestly, placing his hand over hers.

"An animal. What else could it have been?" she asked innocently, though Matt didn't have to time to answer as Jeremy walked in.

"Hey," he smiled at her, giving a small nod to Matt who returned it, though confused.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, stepping in.

"I'm okay," Vicki said, watching Matt from the corner of her eye.

"I...I'm gonna...I'm gonna go grab a coffee. Hey, Jer," Matt said awkardly, standing from the bed and giving the younger teen a nod before walking out.

"Why are you here?" Vicki hissed as soon as her brother was out of ear shot, glaring daggers at Jeremy.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Jeremy said defensively.

"Did you see that look on Matt's face? That was suspicion. I don't want people to find out about us, Jeremy," Vicki said, frustrated.

"Well, you gotta get over that," he shrugged.

"Tyler is finally showing some interest-," she began, only to be cutoff.

"You have to get over that, too. Do you see Mr. Concerned? Tyler? Are you under there? No?" Jeremy asked sarcastically.

It's not cool for people to know. Okay? I'm older than you, and Matt and Elena, and Aria would freak."

"No one's going to suspect anything. Why wouldn't I check on you? I mean, I'm the one who found you," Jeremy said. Vicki blinked.

"You are?"

"Yeah. I carried you out of the woods."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Yeah," he swallowed thickly.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Elena stared at the open door of the Salvatore Boarding House in front of her. Biting her lip, she internally debated. Go in, see if Stefan's there; if he isn't go home. Sighing, she swung the door open further, hesitantly walking in.

"Stefan?" she turned.

"Stefan?"

Turning again, Elena silently gasped at the man that appeared before her.

"I...I'm sorry for barging in. The door was...open," she stuttered.

"You must be Elena. Or is it Aria? Either way, I'm Damon, Stefan's brother," he smirked at her.

"Elena. He didn't tell me he had a brother," Elena shifted.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second," Damon gestured her further into the house. Elena complied, her flats slightly scuffing against the old carpet.

"This is your living room?" Elena asked, impressed.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over those last two. Nearly destroyed him," Damon said carelessly.

"The last two?"

"Yeah. Katherine and Iria. His girlfriends?" Damon implored. Elena stared blankly at him.

"Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet," Damon realized with a smile.

"Nope."

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end," Damon waved his hand.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end," Elena said defensively.

"I'm a fatalist," he shrugged.

"Hello Stefan," he said to his younger brother standing in the doorway behind Elena.

"Elena," Stefan ignored Damon.

"I didn't know you were coming over."

"I know, I should of called, I just..." Elena trailed off, not knowing how to finish.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But. . .I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker," Damon warned jokingly.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you," Stefan said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon," Elena cleared her throat, moving to leave.

"Great meeting you to Elena. Maybe next time you could bring your sister," Damon smiled sweetly, eyeing Stefan who blocked Elena's way.

"Stefan...Stefan?" Elena worried her bottom lip between her teeth nervously. Stefan didn't look away from Damon, but moved to the side, allowing Elena to leave.

"Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk," Damon grinned.

"You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess...hospital," he said knowingly.

"Someone had to clean up your mess."

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right," he smirked.

"How long was Elena here?" Stefan asked instead, ignoring the bait.

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, 'I'm a high school human'?"

"I'm not playing any game," Stefan countered.

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it," Damon sneered.

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?" Stefan asked after a pregnant pause.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

* * *

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues," Elena sighed.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues," Jenna said sympathetically, sharing a look with Aria, who nodded in agreement.

Elena opened her mouth to retort when the loud footfalls of her brother and the loud slam of the door interrupted.

"Jeremy?" Aria stood abruptly.

"Jeremy? Where were you?" she asked protectively.

"More stoner stories? Look, Aria, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's...that's cool," he grimaced awkwardly. Elena and Jenna hissed a breath, sharing looks as Aria narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, no!" she scoffed, grabbing an apple off the counter and throwing it at his head.

"Ow!" he whined as it bouced off his head.

"Why...why would you do that?"

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. End of discussion," she growled.

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight," Jeremy said unemotionally, ducking out of the doorway before Aria could hit him again.

* * *

"Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?" Bonnie smiled fakely, handing out the pamphlets she, Elena, Caroline and Aria had spent two hours folding.

"Would you like a program?" she turned to Elena, continuing to hand them out.

"He didn't call, huh?" she asked.

"Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part," the brunette sighed.

"That's an important milestone in any relationship," Bonnie nodded.

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway," Elena set her lips determinedly.

"When is it ever, right?"

"I'm not ready, Bonnie," she continued.

"Who is?" Bonnie muttered.

"At least I put myself out there," Elena said determinedly.

"Is that what you're calling it?" Bonnie scoffed, giving her friend a 'sure, girl, sure' look.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked ignorantly.

"All I'm hearing is reasons you can't," she said before turning and smiling at Aria fast approaching.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," the blonde grinned, missing the tension between the two teens.

"What'd I miss?"

* * *

"What is Damon doing here? Why did he come home?" Zach pestered.

"'Cause I came home. He wants to make my life miserable. That's how he enjoys his," Stefan said gloomily.

"Well, he's putting us all at risk. This girl in the hospital could talk," Zach hissed.

"She won't. I took care of her," Stefan said.

"You're sure?" Zach clarified.

"I'm not sure, Zach. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Damon," the vampire sighed.

"So what happens if it doesn't work?" Zach asked after a pause.

"I don't know. I deal with it," Stefan shrugged.

"Is she worth it? Uncle Stefan, these girls you came back for?"

Stefan looked up, staring his however-many great nephews in the eye, before walking out the door, leaving his descendant to question himself.

* * *

"Hey," Elena smiled nervously at Matt.

"Hey," he said indifferently, lighting her candle.

"Thank you," she bit her lip.

"You're welcome," was all he said. Elena took a deep breath and turned around, only to be met by her sister lighting Stefan's candle, both smiling.

"You know, that comet...it's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone," Elena heard Stefan say.

"Yeah," her sister's lips quirked.

"Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil," she mused aloud.

"I think it's just a ball of...snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home. I'm sorry about the other day, showing up out nowhere. I wasn't myself," he grimaced.

"You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing, but it's okay, you're always welcome. Besides, I think Elena's the one you should apologize to. She was all unnerved. She gets kind of offended when people don't immediately tell her their life story," she shrugged, making Elena blink. Was her sister _degrading _her, in front of the first boy she liked since after..._everything_?

"Well, I have a lot to apologize for, yesterday wasn't about her. But yeah, I had a hard time trying to refrain from telling her my life story," he laughed.

"You didn't tell her you had a brother, she thought she didn't like you, you know, girl insecurities."

"We're not close. It's, it's complicated," Stefan said.

"Isn't it always? She told me about your, exes, by the way. Katherine and Iria? Ouch," she grimaced sympathetically.

"Oh? What did she say?" Stefan fished, wanting to know just how much his brother revealed.

"That they broke your heart."

"That was a long time ago," he said.

"When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt," she said pensively.

"Aria..." he trailed off.

"It's okay, Stefan, I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating, double check. But my sister's been through enough, and if this all comes back to bite you and hurts her..." she trailed off, leaving the threat hanging. They stared at each other before Aria blew out her candle.

"Tell Elena I went home if you see her," she said, leaving once Stefan nodded. Taking a deep breath, Elena blew it out before turning, walking away.

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" Jeremy asked no one in particular.

"You're her stalker, you tell us," Tyler grunted.

"I can't find her," Jeremy said, ignoring him.

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced," Tyler smirked.

"Whoa, what's with the pill pusher?" Aria asked just as Elena approached.

"Ask him," Tyler nodded to Jeremy.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy snarled.

"Are you dealing?" Aria hissed.

"She's never gonna go for you," Tyler continued the conversation.

"She already did. Over and over and over again," he sneered.

"Yeah right," Tyler scoffed.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline asked disbelievingly.

"There's no way," Tyler curled his upper lip.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it," Jeremy said, silencing Tyler.

"What the hell is he talking about Ty?" Matt asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing man, just ignore him, he's a punk."

" You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt said loudly.

"We'll check the back," Bonnie said immediately, grabbing Caroline's arm and carting her off.

"I'll check the square," Matt turned around.

"I'll come with you," Jeremy made to leave, stopping though when Aria grabbed his arm.

"Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me. So that's your game now, dealing?" Aria crossed her arms, leaving Elena to shift next to her nervously.

"I'm not dealing," Jeremy said.

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact," Aria narrowed her eyes.

"You, Jenna, and Elena, between the three of you, enough already!"

"You knew?" Aria turned in a flash to her sister, who immediately took a step back.

"Of course you did. Why am I not surprised? I'll deal with you later," she turned back to Jeremy, who flinched at the look on his eldest sister's face.

"We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to me," she offered.

"I vote for none of the above," Jeremy growled before walking away. Aria scoffed before looking at Elena.

"Come on," she sighed, grabbing the brunette's arm and dragging her away.

* * *

"Hey," Matt said, grabbing Stefan's attention.

"Hey."

"Have you seen my sister?" Matt asked, looking around in hopes to see his sister talking to someone or hell, drunk and high as a kite leaning on a tree.

"No, sorry," Stefan asked with a crease between his eyebrows.

"I can't find her, she's missing," he sighed.

"I'll keep an eye out for her," Stefan promised, before turning to leave.

"Hey, I saw you at the hospital yesterday," Matt stopped him.

"Did you?" the vampire turned to look at him.

"What were you doing there?" Matt asked, ignoring the quirk of Stefan's eyebrows.

"Visiting," Stefan said simply.

"Visiting? You know, I saw you with Aria, and I've seen you with Elena. Us three, we've known each other for a long time. And even though Elena and I aren't together right now, I'll still look after her and Aria. I'll always look after them," Matt solemnly promised.

Stefan opened his mouth to reply, stopping when he heard something for his supernatural senses.

"Excuse me," he said, before turning and disappearing.

* * *

"No, no!" Vicki cried, desperately fighting against Damon.

"Shh, I'm not gonna drop you," he purred gently before smirking.

"Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?" he grinned at his younger brother.

"Let her go," Stefan demanded.

"Really? Okay." Damon pulled Vicki to the edge of the roof.

"No!" she sobbed.

"No, no, no!" Stefan held out a hand, hoping to placate Damon. Damon just scoffed before tossing her to Stefan, who caught her easily.

"What's happening?" she whimpered.

"I don't need her to be dead, but...you might," he smirked.

"What attacked you the other night?" Damon quizzed Vicki.

"I don't know. An animal," she said though it came out more as a question.

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?" Damon urged.

"A vampire," she gasped quietly as she started to remember.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

"You did!" she accused.

"Wrong!" he said cheerfully.

"Don't," Stefan warned.

"It was Stefan," Damon continued.

"Don't," Stefan said louder.

"Come here," Damon grabbed each side of Vicki's head, bringing his level to hers.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to you," Damon compelled.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me," Vicki said robotically.

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster," Damon whispered.

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this," Stefan begged.

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now," Damon said before ripping off Vicki's bandage and threw her back to Stefan, making Vicki scream.

"Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that," Damon said convincingly.

"No!" Vicki continued to thrash.

"You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming 'vampire' through the town square," Damon shrugged.

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?" Stefan yelled.

"No!" Damon shouted back with a sneer.

"I want you to remember who you are!"

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you," Stefan said with finality.

"Huh. Huh. Wow. Come here, sweetheart," Damon gestured to Vicki.

"No!" Vicki shook her head, trembling.

"It's okay," he purred before grasping her arms, whispering in her ear. She calmed, her tears leaving tracks down her cheeks.

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh..." she whined, reaching up to press a hand against her wound.

"You okay?" Stefan asked breathlessly.

"I took some pills man, I'm good," Vicki slurred and grinned before walking away.

"It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?" Damon asked rhetorically.

"What are you up to, Damon?"

"That's for me to know and for you to...dot dot dot. Give Elena and her sister my best."

* * *

Elena stood in her brother's doorway with raised eyebrows.

"Jer?"

"No, it's me, the hypocritical patrol," Aria sighed.

"What are you doing?" Elena wondered.

"I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy. Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative," Aria muttered.

"What brought this on?" Elena asked, stepping in.

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday," Aria shook her head, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"You got Tannered. Been there," Elena grimaced sympathetically.

"'Discover the impossible, Ms. Gilbert. Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up."

"You're not screwing up, Aria," Elena said gently.

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not mom. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible," Aria put her head in her hands, making Elena sit down next to her on Jeremy's bed.

"This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are. You're doing great."

Aria laughed, wiping under her eyes discreetly to make sure any tears hadn't leaked.

"No, no, I'm not, but thanks for the pep talk 'Lena," she stood up, pressing a kiss to Elena's forehead. Elena closed her eyes, reminiscing of a time when her mom had worked late and Aria had had to tuck her in, singing her a song and giving her a kiss.

"I have to go do something, but will you be okay?" Elena nodded, giving her older sister a smile as she left.

* * *

Aria rang the doorbell, taking a deep breath nervously. She turned to leave, right before the door opened.

"Hi," Stefan said, making her turn back around.

"Hey," she bit her lip.

"Would you like to come in?" Stefan stepped back, allowing her entry.

"No, um, I won't be long. I just wanted to talk to you." Stefan stared, before shrugging and stepping out, shutting the door quietly before leading her down the porch and past her car to the edge of the woods.

"Sorry for barging in. Especially after earlier," Aria sighed, fidgeting with her hands.

"No, no. I'm glad you're here. The way we left things...I didn't like it," he looked around everywhere but at her.

"I get it. You're looking after your sister."

"See," she turned, looking at him ready to rant.

"The thing is, I got home, ready to tell my sister to go for it because she really likes you, that she should take risks after Matt. I would go upstairs and check Jeremy's room for drugs because I'm trying to be a mom and dad. And then I would go to bed, and I would tell myself that I should've come, because I really like you and I think you like me but then there's Elena who I can't hurt. But she has Matt, who I know she still likes, and Caroline, and Bonnie, and I think, who do I have? I have Elena, Jer, their friends, but I'm older; I'm supposed to be stronger. I have Jenna, but for how long?" she took a deep breath.

"And then I think..." she took a step forward.

"That maybe you don't even like me," she looked up at him then, with her dark blue eyes, filled with innocence and love and so _not _Iria, and Stefan realized he couldn't break her. Because that's what he would do.

"And what makes you think that?" he took a step forward, bringing them toe-to-toe, chest-to-chest, face-to-face.

"Maybe the fact that I'm 6 years older and I'm the guardian of two teenagers, one of whom likes you and vice versa?" she said though it came out as a question, her voice becoming pitched.

"Well," he dipped his head.

"I guess it's a good thing I like taking risks," he whispered, before swooping in and catching her lips.

I guess it's a good thing he's selfish too.

* * *

**So, I was watching On Demand with my family and then the movie exited and my brothers were like "no, no" and then I pressed On Demand again and the voice said in a really really deep voice "oh yeah" and oh my gosh I cried so hard I had tears in my eyes. Lol you don't care, whatever 5, 268 words. Please review!**

**Lots of love, guys. **


End file.
